Feels Like Home
by xDannixBabyx1
Summary: "Now, she's a little piece of the blue sky." Cancer, it kills and it doesn't care who you are. If you are about to be a professional dancer, or if you have the love of life by your side.


**This is for you JC, cousin and best friend. Cancer kills. **

**WARNING; you may find this a bit confusing, I don't even completely understand it, but I guess that's why I like it. **

**I don't own Naruto **

_She took her place on stage, this is where she belonged. _

_Her feet pointed; a smile on her face. _

_She knew what she had to do; she had to perform like it was her last._

_In fact, this most likely would be the last time she would be on stage._

_Sad, she had raw power and natural talent. She was a gift to the arts. _

_The music began, and she let her body flow…_

I'm falling, why am I falling? Will someone be there to catch me? Oh God, please catch me. I feel cold… and wet? Water?

"Sakura! Please Sakura wake up! Sasuke and I are here. We aren't the only ones. Please Sakura, it's not time to go," Naruto said, I can feel him slightly shaking me. I open my eyes, but it feels like so much energy to keep them up. I give a weak smile and look around, sure enough everyone is here. Naruto and Ino have scared expressions on their faces, Sasuke and Neji look calm, but you can see the worry. Hinata may just pass out any moment now, and Tenten is scared but calm.

Of course I have to ask, "What happened?" I hear Sasuke sigh and I look up at him, then I finally take in where I am. Hospital bed, hospital room, all white and smelling funny. Then Sasuke speaks, "You are reckless. You do things that the doctor says not to."

I smile, he's such a worry wart, I mean really. I'm fine; those doctors don't know what they are talking about these days. If I don't feel good, then I should do the things I love to do. That way, if something extremely bad were to happen, I wouldn't regret it. Too bad at the moment, I can't even remember what I did to get me here. It's all a big ole blank space in my mind.

"What did I do?" I should have the right to remember, right? I mean, it did end me up in the hospital. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember last time I was here, man my memory is fading.

I hear a sniffle and a whimper, it's Ino. My best friend since 1st grade, she's always been there for me. She sticks up for me, and I stick up for her. We share the same interest in everything, but yet we still argue. We haven't argued in forever though. Maybe because we realize time is being cut short. Anything can happen.

"You wanted to go to the beach. You went, and you ran around too much," Ino said, clutching a necklace. It's the necklace I gave her for her 15th birthday. Tomorrow she'll be 19, I feel terrible that I haven't gotten her anything. I smile at that thought then, I do love the beach. That really doesn't shock me that I would go outside even though I'm constantly told not to. And that when I do, I need to not run.

I'm so tired… just so tired. I need to rest. I feel my eye lids close and I hear some crying. Before everything goes dark, everyone takes a seat. Go figure that they would wait around for me.

_She spun around on one toe as she used her other leg to keep her going._

_The more times she went around, the more cheers she heard throughout the room. _

_People loved her dancing, even if they hated ballet. _

_He hated ballet, but that's how he first met her. _

_The 16 year old boy, the 16 year old girl. _

_He didn't know he would fall in love with her,_

_And never leave her side._

_He heard she was good, so he and some friends went to watch._

_He couldn't stop himself from talking to her after the show,_

_And of course asking her out on a date._

_She didn't know how much time she had left,_

_So she went for it. _

I am tired, and I don't want to get up. I feel ugly too; I'm losing my hair again. I stopped treatment and got my hair back, but of course stopping treatment meant that I would get worse. You know, I just wanted my life back. I know I'm going to die, and people don't seem to understand. I just want to live my life, and for some reason, I am on treatment again. I still have my hair, but it's thinning, it's a waste. I should be having fun, because I only have so many days, weeks, months left. No one knows, I mean, I was supposed to die after 17, but I'm 19 and still around. I am no miracle child, because I am not healed. I am just a fighter, and what keeps me fighting is love. I look next to me, and there is that magical boy. Sasuke is holding my hand and looks uncomfortable on the chair that is seated next to my bed. His head is forward and I can tell he is asleep, he has this cute snore. The time is 3 AM, I think I'll sleep some more…

_She did a leap across the studio and did a spin. _

_She listened to the music and just let her body flow with it. _

_Everything was disrupted when she saw the door fly open. _

_Her boyfriend rushed in, and he did not look happy. _

_He complained to her, she shouldn't be dancing. _

_The doctor said she must stop and start resting more._

_Since when was cancer ruling every little part of her life?_

_Oh wait, since she got diagnosed with this deadly disease. _

"Wake up" I didn't want to open my eyes; I loved how Sasuke woke me up. He said wake up very quietly in my ear and shook me very gently. He then stroked my hair and kept saying wake up.  
"Sakura, I know you are awake, come on," I smiled. He knew me so well. I turned over and gave him a quick kiss before sitting up. It was 10 AM, time for treatment. But I don't want to go, I want to dance. I stand up, and Sasuke eyes me suspiciously. I start leaping around the room and do a spin. I giggle but he grabs me by the waist. I feel him kiss my neck before saying, "You are such a trouble maker."

After treatment, which is terrible and makes me never want to do anything, Sasuke says he's going to go pick up Naruto. I decided something right then and there. I give Sasuke a long kiss and look him in the eyes. "I love you Sasuke, and I always will. Death or life I am in your heart and you will be in mine. Remember, I am about to die, and I will do what makes me happy baby." I give him another kiss and look at his eyes. There is one small tear and he grabs me in a hug. He keeps repeating that he loves me and that he will always will. Nothing could tear us apart, not even this.

As he leaves, I do to. Of course I have to inform my doctor, but he gives me a sad smile. He knows that I am about to die, and even told me to go live my life before the end comes. So I go to my favorite place, which is only down the road. I tell the doctor where I will be, so that my friends could find me there. The dance studio, the one I have danced all my life. The one where I found out that I could become a professional. Nobody expected this to happen of course, this to ruin my dream.

I walk in and get greeted by many people, old friends. Many of these old friends also tell me I shouldn't be here, I should be resting. All I need to say is, I am about to die any day now. I want to die happy, so I am going to die doing the thing I love. I put in my CD and my favorite song, It Feels like Home by Edwina Hayes. I take slow steps towards the mirror and look at myself. Thin hair, large bags, I look like death. It's a wonder how Sasuke stayed with me, but that's what love does. Love is strong.

I danced my heart out. The last and final dance. After doing the last spin to the song, I heard the door open, and there were my friends. I did a split jump landed and finished the song. I looked at them and gave them a sad smile. I knew right at that moment, that it was the end. Sasuke ran towards me, maybe he knew it to. He had tears coming down his eyes as I fell into his arms. I kissed him, "Sasuke I died doing something I loved, and I died in your arms. Remember that, I love you." I can't keep my eyes open, it's too hard. I hear him murmur he loves me and him hold me tightly, that is the last thing ever thought in this mind.

"_I wish I could say that she made some miracle recovery, _

_But she didn't. _

_She just stopped breathing. And I wish, _

_I could tell you that there was some good that came out of this._

_That through Sakura's death, we could all go on living. _

_That maybe her life had some special meaning, _

_Like they named a park after her, or a street. _

_Or that the Supreme Court changed a law because of her._

_But none of that happened, she's just gone._

_A little piece of the blue sky and we all have to move on."_

_But there is one life that was changed by her, and it will forever be changed. Sasuke learned to love from this girl and he started dedicating his life to finding a cure. He will find one, and he will save those who had to suffer, just like the girl he loves had to once. _

__

**Well I hope you liked it. The last part is from My Sisters Keeper, I love that movie and book. I saw the movie for like the 5****th**** time today and I wanted to write this story based off that, the song Feels like Home and for my cousin JC who died of brain cancer. I love you. **


End file.
